Tier 15 ultamite
by ParasiTeGuesT
Summary: Finn wonders what was Tier 15, and FP explains it... harshly...WARNING MAJOR LEMON INCLUDED. Now... They have to protect their relationship, and find out about PB's.
1. One question with a 2 hour answer

Finn went over to FP house, after his little talk with Jake about Tier 15. He was very curious about the 15 Tiers of love. When he got there, he asked, with the flame shield on:

''FP, we need to talk''.

FP started to cry. Finn confused, said:

''Ummm… It's not anything serious, well, it might be.''

She stopped crying .

''What'', she asked.

''Tier 15''.'' Jake explained me some junk about dating and I'm curious.

Her sobs turned into giggles. ''Nobody told you''?

''No…''

''Do you want me to show you first or should I just explain it, or both''?

''Both''.

FP stripped naked, and Finn stared at her, and she told him to take his clothes of, still staring at her. She signalized to suck on her breasts, which he did. They both started to moan indestinctably, and FP shot out what tasted like spicy milk. Finn had no idea what was going on, but he liked it. She started to suck on his 9 foot ruler, they started to moan.

''Put your tongue in here''

She pointed to her wet womanhood, and he obeyed. He moved around everywhere, and he found a place where she had a little organ, and he licked it. She started to giggle and moan. She took his ''niner'' and stuck it in her womanhood. They shouted out in pain and then they where overflowed by pleasure.

''In and out'', She said.

Finn tried his best, and they stopped.

''So.. WHAT…JUST…HAPPENED'',Finn said.

''So… to start, it isn't even the tiers of love. It's the tiers of sex. First, comes the tug to the bed. Second, passionate kissing, third, moving down to your neck, fourth, sucking my breasts, fifth, comes the milk spilling into your throat, sixth, comes her sucking on your privates, seventh, comes the fully erect, and spilling manhood, eighth, comes you plunging your ''thing'' into my butt, ninth comes you putting your tongue in my ''thing'', tenth, Me sucking yours and you licking mine, at the same time, eleventh, comes the ''first touch'', twelve, comes ''the first entrance'', thirteenth, is when the liquids spill together, and 14 is the continuation, and 15 is if you have a guardian or parents, punishment.''

Finn freaked out. ''WHATS MY PUNISHMENT''!

''I took a pill before, so punishment one is gone, and number to is gone because Jake is probably doing the same thing at Ladies.''

''What does the pill do''?He asked

''Prevents us from me getting pregnant and us not having kids.

''Oh''

**Or was Jake at Ladies?**


	2. Princess Bubblegums dark secret

Finn was coming back from his little day. He entered the tree house and he saw Jake with a disappointing face.

_Oh. My. Glob. Mabye he saw what was going on in there_

''Finn, you took a lot of time at Flame princess's house, what was going on''?

''Ummmm…Jake…Uhhh…I was on a date''

''Well it was quite a long one.'' Said Jake

''How is your relationship with Lady?''

''Ummmm…Uhhhh… Great'' Jake said.

''Great in what way''? Finn said, pretending to be annoyed.

''Goodish…great? Very great? Mathimatical?''

_WHY DID I SAY THAT? Mabye he is wondering if I had tier 15, which I did?_

''Well I am going to bed. Its late.''

_ZOMG. If Jake or PB find about my relationship with FP… They will kill me…or her_

_Wait a second… Did PB ever have have tier 15?_

''Finn! Wake up'' Jake said

Finn woke up. He had breakfast and headed over to FP's with BMO. He knocked on her door

''Hello'' FP said. Oh hey Finn. BMO?

''Yeah. We have something to do.'' Finn said.

''What''? She asked.

''Find out… If PB ever had… Tier 15!''

''How? Torture her till she does?'' She laughed. ''Take a seat at the table''.

''No. When she is away, we will crash into her room and take her diary, have BMO photocopy it, and give PB the diary and we keep the copy'' He said.

''Great'' She said.

''I think PB is gone at 1:00''

''1:00? Its 12:54'' She said, looking at BMO's clock.

''Woooowww…. We gotta go.''Finn said.

''Alright. Lets go.'' She said.

(At PB's room)

''Quick BMO!'' Finn said.

''PB is up the steps''! FP said.

''I finished''! BMO said.

Finn was so quick returning the diary he looked like a superhero. They went out using the rope, and PB arrived just in time to notice but she didn't know it was Finn, FP and BMO.

(At FP's)

''PB once told me she had a boyfriend when she was 16. She told me she broke up on Christmas.'' Finn said.

''So… 2010 25th of December''? She said.

''Go.''

She flipped to the page.

_25__TH__ Of December_

_Today I broke up with Brian. I woke up with my alarm and I wish I was with my Family…_

They skipped to the break up.

_I got mad at Brian. He kissed me with heavy passion and we stopped, and I was going to kiss him again, but I stepped on his foot._

_This is it! Finn thought._

_I apologized, and we kissed again and he tugged me to his bed. I knew what he wanted, so I took of my clothes and he took his of Darnj, he is like 10 inches! He kissed my cheek and down till my breasts. He asked if he could, and I told him to do anything he wants if I could to. He sucked on them super hard and milk shot out of them and he drank every ml of it. I headed down to downward, and licked the top of his manhood, then I sucked on it, the ''baseballs'' to, and embraced them all with my long tounge and he cummed and his cum tasted like caviar. He licked my womanhood and I kept my activity. Right before He got into me, his mother came in .She passed out, so we continued right after Brian picked her up and he came back_

_It was a feeling I never had. Not masturbating, not before, it was __**undescribable**__._

_His mom woke up and said that she had some weird dream. I told his mother that weird dreams happen. I asked if we could go to my place to continue, and we did what we had in theother paragraph._

''She did have it!'' Finn laughed.

''Wait a second… If she didn't break up with him, she never did….'' FP said.

BMO went home and they where all alone.

''Flame princess''?

''Yes Finn''?

''Wanna go again''? He said.

''Sure.''


	3. One Important talk

They take of their clothes, and Finn skipped directly to sucking her breast. FP moaned like nuts, and then the milk came out. Finn stopped, and FP started kissing his 4 pack abs, then she started licking his top, and then she sucked on his manhood. Finn moaned a little bit, and the stick became fully erect after spilling out the liquid.

Finn started licking her womanhood, then after a little, he stuck his fingers inside, and he stuck is limb into her and he kept up his fluid movements where strategized and skillful, neither moaned this time, they both where having so much pleasure and pain it was only expressible by having more. They stopped, their bodies full of sweat, and they took of their clothes.

Finn headed home. Jake was waiting for him.

''Finn! You were gone 5 hours''! Jake said

''Ummm… FP and I took a tour around Ooo'' He lied.

''Alright''

Finn played BMO the rest of the day, until he had dinner. There was spaghetti, and milk with oreos. Finn stared at his milk.

_Does Princess Bubblegum still have his boyfriend Brian? Does she know I stole a copy of her diary?_

His final guess was yes, for both.

''Finn''?

''Yes?''

''Somethings going on with you. Whats wrong''?

''Nothing. Just daydreaming.''? Finn said

Finn started eating his food. He went to bed. He couldn't go to sleep for a long time.

''FINN''!

''Yes Peebles''?

''DID YOU JUST HAVE TIER 15 WITH FP''!

''Uhhh… No''? He was good at lying.

''LIAR! I HAVE ALL THE PROOF ON MY PHONE!''

''Fine. I did, and Im proud of it''.

''1 YEAR IN THE DUNGEON! YOU ALSO HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOCKED IN THE LAMP… FOREVER!

Finn cried in the dungeon, and sent Flame Princess ''When I'm Gone''. Finn stayed in the dungeon a year, exited, and saw the characters from Ice King's fanfiction.

Finn woke up. Just a dream. He even checked on Jake to make sure. He left Jake a note that he was going to Marcies.

(At Marcie's)

''Oh, hey Finn'' Marceline said.

''Hey Marceline. Can you keep a secret from Finn and PB?''

''Yep. I'm a hundred years old, Finn.''

''Uhhh… I had Tier 15 with FP''

''Wow! Your such a baller!''

''And I don't know how to keep it from them''.

Marceline thought for a minute. They sat on her couch. He again forgot it was hard couch.

''Try to only have it when Jake is with Lady and when PB is with Bri-'' She cut herself of.

''I already know.''

''Wow. That was supposed to be a secret. Like a secret forever until your bout to die.''

Finn turned a little red.'' I found out yesterday. Why was it a secret''?

''I cannot say.''

_That could mean that she doesn't know or she isn't allowed to say so. Probably the latter._

''Alright. Any more suggestions''?

''Try to show just as much feelings for her as before, or else they will think something is going on.''

''Thanks. Its bout time for me to go.''

''OK''

Finn left and walked his way home.

_What's up with PB and Brian?_


	4. Facing Justice, When Im in jail

Finns POV

''Then why did PB tell me about her boyfriend?'' I said aloud.

I ran back to marcies and told her my line.

''Mabye she was talking about Newriek. He was a relative of the Swedish commander in the mushroom war, and PB was going to break up with Brian. She broke up with Newriek instead.'' Marceline said after thinking a minute.

''But I read that day. In her diary''

''You read her diary? Your a real baller. But Mabye you didn't read the whole thing.''

''O wait… I didn't….'' Thanks marcy!"

''Good luck with your relationship with FP''!

I left, and headed to FP's, since I suspected Jake to be with Lady. I knocked on her door.

''IF YOUR PB GTFO''!1 FP screamed at the top of her lungs

''Wow… FP calm down.'' I said

''Oh its you… sorry…'' She apologized. ''PB keeps accusing us of sexual relationships, mocking sexual relationship in PB's voice. I chuckled

PB walked in and had a video of us having sex.

'' DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF FLAME PRINCESS OVERHEATED? THE WORLD WOULD BE DESTROYED! WHAT THE PUCK? DO YOU GUYS HAVE THE MINDS OF 2 YEAR OLDS? I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED!'' FP fell asleep since she was a heavy sleeper, and I thought she looked so sexy sleeping, with her perfect body, red hair… I stared at FP for like 10 minutes until I heard PB say:

''Finn do you know what I said''?

''Uh…no''

''Well in short, your going to jail forever,and can never see FP again, unless you answer the riddle."

''The riddle is…''

''There are 8 people and 7 meats. Lets call the 8 people 1,2,3,4,5 ans so on, and the meats are ham, chicken, pork, hamburger, steak , Beef, Hot dog. 7 had beef, 2 loved anything that came from cows,1 either ate chicken or steak, 5 didn't eat any amplified meat (hot dog, ham, hamburger or steak), 8 always likes to eat anything with any pork, and 3 ate either hot dog, beef or steak and if he didn't nothing(lol), and the par numbers didn't eat any white meat. 5 may have aten anything but red meat otherwise nothing and 4 ate either ham or hot dog. The question is, who didn't eat anything.''

*Spoiler lines for those who want to guess*

.

.

..

.

.

''5'' I responded

''Wrong''.

I ran out but the banana gaurds caught me, and I woke up in jail. I found a recorder device.

I pressed record.

_Yo._

_I guess this is the story of my love life._

_Have you ever loved someone so much you feel like a half without them?_

_Not the expression, no literally a half!_

_When you know they were your fire _

_And you knew you were their ice_

_And you will destroy anyone who will try to part us_

_But what happens when PB_

_Goes ahead and splits you._

_And everything you loved is gone._

_What happens when I'm the main source of your pain_

''_Finn look what we did''_

''_Finns gotta go to jail''_

_Finn where are you? I cant find you, where are you?_

_I actually don't know Flame Princess baby._

_Finns writing this song, my song wont write itself, but Ill give you one goodbye and that's it._

_Then I turned right around and I promised ill be back just for you. Then look at the recorder._

_I see my baby, man Im going crazy, but today crazy is writing this song_

_While I'm in jail_

_Don't cry, rejoice, when you hear the sound of my voice_

_Im dreamin of you smiling, and I try to smile back but I just can't._

_So don't feel my smile, just keep on smilin_

_While I'm in jail_

_Don't cry, rejoice, when you hear the sound of my voice_

_Im dreamin of you smiling, and I try to smile back but I just can't._

_So don't feel my smile, just keep on smiling_

I turned of the recorder, and since there is a window, I chucked the recorder as far as I could, and luckily it could reach my girlfriend. I hope she will take it the right way.


	5. Its Now or Never!

Flame princess POV

I was walking around, depressed, and I approachedfarther from home, realizing that I had to go soon. Before I left, I saw a half broken voice recorder labled "For FP" I turned it on and I heard something similar to the old When Im Gone song from the 2000's but it scratched and skipped. I went to the tree house and asked BMO to fix the recorder, but he downloaded it instead. It played a song with similar lyrics to the song but changed to fit our situation. I very suddenly felt much better. I realized Finn wasn't that strong, so he must be close by.

I went to where I was before, and I slowly came to his cell. I jumped up and shot fire barely reaching the bars. Finn looked down, and smiled, he leapt down and I caught him.

"Thanks for the escape Finn.'' I said

'' No problem''

I kissed him passionately. I went with him and I went to the house, and I took of my clothes. Finn did to, and I kissed him again. He placed his tongue in my mouth, and I moaned. He licked me down from neck to the center of my breasts, where he politely looked up at me to ask permition and I said:

"Im all yours''

With that, he passionately sucked and licked my breasts, and y loudely moaned, and I squirted out milk, which he willingly gulped down. I ran my hand up and down his grown 9.5 erection and I kissed and licked the head. He moaned quite a bit and his liquid shot out in a line that almost touched the celing.

He circled his fingers around my cilt and I got a little mad at him, and he finally put them in. I felt an electric shock and he explored my whole thing. We where both ready, and He teased me again. I just held the manhood and slid it in to my womanhood. It felt better then last time since he had grown from 8.5 to 9.5. I guess every inch counts.

We stopped, and we did a little pop before he came out. PB came in and saw us.

This cant be good…

I immediately saw flashbacks of the horrible jail and what PB said when she cought us. I blacked out.

I woke up at the doctors room.

"What happened''? I asked

'' You got PSD, or Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Its when you get scared and you get flashbacks about what happened.'' Somebody said.

I turned and saw PB.

''Please tell me Im not going to jail…''

''No way little guy. Your staying in the palace and not coming out.''

_Great. _ I thought. _Hey! I could do a little research on Brian and PB! Now or never! _


	6. Snooping low

Jake POV:

So I was at Lady's house, taking care of the puppies when I heard a knock on the door. It was Flame Princess.

''Hey FP. What do you want" I asked

'' They took Finn away again'' She said.

The thought of it devastated me. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew she wouldn't lie about something like that, so I just accepted it. FP left.

Flame Princess POV:

I have a plan. I am going to sneak in to the Palace as a spark. So nobody seemed to notice, so I went in to the palace. I looked around. _Where could they keep Finn in the palace?_ My first guess was in one of the rooms. I looked around, I didn't see anything, so I decided to take a break and I went to PB's room to snoop around. _SNOOP AROUND! _The words hit me like a dagger and they kept repeating. I remembered that we wanted to find a little more about Brian and PB.

Finn told me the other day that our objectives where:

1: Who is Brian?

2: How strong is their relationship?

3: How PB kept Brian as a secret all 15 years?

So I looked at a picture, and behind was a spring. _Why would she keep a spring there? _

So I looked behind and there was some weird lever. I pulled on it and a target appeared in a picture of Finn, Marceline, Jake, PB and BMO rocking out. I shot it with flame powers and I dropped down a trap door. I held on to the floor at the last second and pulled myself back up. I saw a corridor leading to some rooms. I guessed it was a maze. I looked around the corridor and I saw a lever. I pulled it naively and a note fell out saying:

P-LA-12-65-f1= obsidian Swords

MA2-G34-ppo38-f1-UN= private pictures and videos

123-gh-xd -ppo38-ppar= party equipment and jail cells

anythng else= dead end or plant leading to start

I didn't know where to start, I mean, Obsidian swords would be so cool, Private pictures and videos would be more for the objectives, and the jail cells might be cool to visit and to help Finn if he is there, and the party equipment might be awesome.

I decided Private pics and vids, then swords, then the cells, since I would give one to Finn if he is there.

I followed the coordinates and I saw like 10 screens with the play icon on it, and pictures everywhere, and a tube to get back to the first hall. I wonder why there wernt tubes to the other rooms. I saw pictures first, and I saw Brian was kind of a chocolate-human hybrid, and from what it looked like it wasn't a super serious relationship but it was a little bit serious. I watched all the videos, they were all porn, but I didn't watch it, but there was a cuboard with a video in it. It had a password. I thought a bit.

There was another lever where the tablet used to be.

''Darn PB and her levers'' I muttered to myself.

I pulled the lever and ANOTHER note came out. It said :

Previous note password all caps

It was hard to understand at first, then I realized in the note said all caps in the note I had are the password. I typed in ''PLASMA GUN''

Password accepted

And it showed the coordinates to where the plasma gun was hidden. It was 123-G4-f1-Accuirance system- gun hall-elevator1-floor 7. I went through the tube and since in the tube you could see the outside, but not the inside, I saw PB in the rooms with Banana gaurds. I rushed out of the tube and

Went to a random door, avoiding PB and the gaurds, and luckly it was a room with a plant, and I went to the first hall, and I went to the coordinates, and in the accuirance system, there was the fuse box and the power. I cut the power in all the rooms except some random rooms to lead PB and the banana thingies to random places thinking I kept light in those rooms because I would be there. Lickily I kept power in the elevator room. I went to the room with the gun, and first of all, it wasn't a gun, it was a cannon. I went to it and there where instructions. I laughed and I pulled the lever (again?) and it turned into a toy cannon. There was a button probably used to shrink it.

I went to the vine leading to the start, I went to the Obsidian Sword room and I got two swords, and I found a note on the floor saying that in heavy light it will be the light of all lights and be stronger. In the dark it would be the darkness of all and also be stronger. Cool.

I went to the jail, with help of the obsidian swords since they make the room darker. I saw the cells. They were full of people who stole, and killed. I didn't see Finn anywere

Jake POV:

I got some gossip from around, and Finn is in the basement. Huh. I didn't ever see any basement in the palace. _Im coming for you bro!_


End file.
